Mercenary For Hire
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: A certain mercenary decides to help a mad scientist not knowing what he is really getting into. (Final Fantasy 7 and Kim Possible crossover)


**

Mercenary for Hire

**   
**

By: Riyuji

**   
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters. Disney owns it. I don't own Final Fantasy either. Squaresoft owns it this time.   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: A History period passes by and I do nothing during the time duration except write or rather draft this fanfic… I have no idea how I got the idea though. Odd crossover isn't this… KP and FF7…   
  
_

-=-=- Chapter One: The Call -=-=-

_   
  
Doctor Drakken bummed around his secret lair while Shego sat on a chair before him, filing her nails. They had been quiet for the past hour but the silence was broken as Drakken spoke up. "This has been going on for so long that it's getting quite old," stated Drakken as he set aside the blueprints of his supposedly new scheme.   
  
"You mean all this silence?" retorted Shego sarcastically.   
  
Drakken's eyes grew smaller and his eyebrow raised slightly. "No, I mean we need a new tactic to defeat my arch rival, Kim Possible!" He leaned forward with both his hands on his desk. Shego just stared at him uncannily until an owl was heard hooting from a distance. Drakken withdrew and sat on his table.   
  
His hand raised swiftly on the air, which seemed as if he had created a new ploy. Shego waited intently for his plan only to watch him place his chin on the hand. He stared around the room looking for inspiration while he drummed his fingers noisily on the table. "But what?"   
  
Shego rubbed her nails against her shirt, staring resolutely at them afterwards. "Been there, done that. Give it a rest Doc. We've tried everything but nothing has ever worked, has it?"   
  
"That's the whole point." Both his hands slammed on the desk causing everything on it to elevate momentarily. Gravity pulled them all back to their original states except for the coffee mug, which tipped over and spilled on the mad scientist's newspaper. "Aw! I haven't even read that section yet." He hunched back and made his way through a doorway. A few seconds later he reappeared with a wash cloth at hand.   
  
"Why do you have to read that part? That's just the classified ads," argued Shego.   
  
A frown grew on Drakken's face. "That doesn't matter. You knew know what help you might find in this segment." He saw Shego roll her eyes at him and retorted, "I saw that!"   
  
He placed the cloth over the damp portion of the paper, making sure that it doesn't rip. He set the towel aside as he came across an ad. "Hmm, Mercenary for hire. I could used this." He lowered the paper and averted his eyes to his minion. "Shego!"   
  
"What is it now Doctor?"   
  
Drakken raised a hand and motioned it in such a way that it seemed to say _'get out of my sight.'_ "Take a week off. Go on a vacation. Have fun."   
  
Shego's hand went to her hip and her head bent sideward. "You are not serious are you?"   
  
"I'm quite seriou--" before he could finish he found out that Shego was nowhere to be seen. "Shego? Shego?" His eyes narrowed once again and he gave a pout. He then turned and took the cordless phone from his desk and idly dialed the number from the paper.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Tifa sat on her chair, sketching on a piece of paper. As the drawing began to take shape it looked as if she was drawing a certain blonde-haired mercenary. She dropped her pencil as she heard the door creak open. She opened one of the desk's drawers and shoved the paper inside. She didn't want Cloud to catch her doing this for she still didn't have the courage to confess to him. "G'evening chief! How was the assignment?"   
  
He sat down on the chair and gave out a sigh. "I really don't enjoy any of this bodyguard assignments that I receive. None of them would have even a single good fight. It would usually end up. _'Cloud, do this. Do that!'_ I'm sick of that shit." Cloud let out an exasperated sigh and threw a hand over the chair's backrest.   
  
Tifa simply smiled at him. "So are you planning to hit the sack in a while?" Cloud just gave a nod for his response. "I'll go fix your room." Before the girl could rise from her seat the phone rang. She looked at Cloud with a questioning look on her face. "Do you still want me to take it?"   
  
"Go ahead. Inquire about the job first," Cloud said as he placed both his legs on the desk causing the chair to tilt backward.   
  
Tifa reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"I want to hire this mercenary, Cloud Strife." Drakken spoke swiftly on the other end. _'If this dolt doesn't say yes, I will regret allowing Shego to take a vacation. I'm not thinking before saying things!'_ he thought, scolding himself mentally.   
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow. Whoever was on the other end seemed sound like some crazed madman. "May I know the job first? He won't just take any job."   
  
"I want him to eliminate someone for me." Drakken grinned widely at the last   
  
To be continued   
  
**_A/N_**: Okay, so I know there ain't much FF7 stuff yet but there'll be in the next chapters. Sorry if it's short but I couldn't think of anythig else as of now. I'll go work on the next chapter now. **Please review.** It will boost my inspiration (not to mention my **_ego_**) 


End file.
